Confessions of a Teenage Miss Invisible
by heyyodude
Summary: Sometimes I keep forgetting my "super cool" power of invisibility. Not one person listens, sees or pays attention to me.
1. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And if I was, Midnight Sun wouldn't have got put "on hold indefinitely".

* * *

_"There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate"_

I'm waiting. I'm always sitting here waiting. I sit under the rotting bleachers of a Native American Reservation high school: La Push. I've been on this rez since I was about four. Father moved us down here from our little two bedroom house on the Makah Reservation.

Both my parents are full Quiluete, but my father was adopted by a Makah couple when he was young. He spent most of his life on that rez, and he hated it. He hated everything that had to do with being Native. Mom on the other hand, used to love it all. The cultures, the people, everything. But that was before it all happened. She lost her passion for her people after that, it was such a long time ago. And I always wish every night, that she would come back, come back to the way she was once before. I wait and wait and wait. But nothing ever happens. Because even with all my wishing and waiting, no one hears me. For I am invisible.

Sometimes I keep forgetting my "super cool" power of invisibility. Not one person listens, sees or pays attention to me. Mom used to, but now she is just a shell of what who she once was. She doesn't talk, she never makes eye contact with you, nothing. She became an unresponsive wall flower. I keep waiting for her to snap out of the daze she has been in all these years, just waiting for her to notice what happens to me almost every night. But she doesn't, and at this point I don't think she will.

I lay in my bed every night waiting every for him to touch me, hurt me, make me feel worthless. I'm waiting for someone to save me, to help pick up the pieces of my shattered soul. I'm waiting for someone to notice me, hear my voice and my cries. I'm just waiting for someone to force him not to hurt me or my mother. I'm just waiting, like always.

Alas, I am invisible. So no one hears, no one sees, no one cares. I'm passing through life without any sense of where I'm going, or who I am. No sense of how to stop a monster from coming into my bed every night. Nothing, nada, zip.

Besides being invisible, I have become numb and unfeeling. I don't feel when he touches or hits me. I don't feel my tears cascading down my face every time his disgusting hands roam my petite body. I don't scream or cry anymore because that only eggs him on, making it all the better for him. I do nothing, just lay there and stare at my ceiling wait for him to be finished. I did fight, I fought for the longest time. I was no match for him though, I never will be. I'm waiting for the moment where I just snap, pack mom's and my things and get away from the hell we have endured since moving to La Push twelve years ago. It hasn't happened yet, and at the rate I'm going, I don't think it ever will.

I will still hold out, I will still believe in the impossible. I always have, everything that "isn't real" to some, I always believed to be true. My Prince Charming will come and rescue me and my mother from the horrors that we live now. He will protect us, help us. He and I will fall in love, soul mates forever.

Even though I do wholeheartedly believe that this will happen, I have my doubts. But the overwhelming sense of truth behind my thoughts and wishes, override these negative doubts. I hope he finds me soon, I hope he notices me.

There's only one person I want to fill my Prince's position: Jared Najala. I've been in love with him since sixth grade, now I'm in eleventh. He hasn't spared me a glance or a sentence. Apart from the occasional "Yo, you got a pencil?". Maybe one day he will just turn around, and feel the same. I can only hope, wish and wait.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I sigh, my warm breath hit the crisp fall air. I stand, but my legs feel as if a thousand needles are in them. They must have fell asleep while I was fat dreaming. Unsteadily, I walk over the beams holding up the rotting bleachers above me. My lunch period has ended, now time to be brought back to the living. And not just my hopeful dreams and thoughts.

As I speed walk to make sure I'm not late, I can't help but wonder if things are going to get any better. If he will stop hurting me and mom, if I won't be invisible anymore. If someone will rescue me from this hell and if Jared is that someone. Ill just keep waiting, like I always do.

* * *

**AN:** Hello lovely readers of mine! (and those of you who aren't!) This is a bit darker than my other fics, but fear not! I shall stick to canon and make the world right once more! I was really inspired by the song _Miss Invisible_ by Marié Digby. It's an amazing song, it spoke volumes to me when I was listening to it. It reminded me so much of how I perceive Kim, before Jared imprints. If you guys haven't heard it, go listen NOW! I will need incentive to write another chapter and to keep up with this story. I've got big plans for Kim but, I sadly must admit that I'm lazy and I forget to update! I know, I'm a horrible person, but I will make it all better loves, I promise! Jump on my Review Wagon and...REVIEW! Constructive criticism and everything else is amazing!


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And if I was, Midnight Sun wouldn't have got put "on hold indefinitely".

* * *

**AP Biology 1:03PM**

If Mr. Dakota keeps droning on in that monotone voice of his, I think I'm going to commit a murder. This is so boring! Once again I'm left to just wait; this is getting too routine for my liking. I take a sweeping glance through the seemingly empty class room. Only about seven other students, including myself, are actually bothering to come to class. There's supposed to be about eleven, but most of the kids on the rez skip classes.

Being the little bookworm and nerd that I am, I have never skipped. Never have I gotten the guts to actually walk out of those bright red double doors that are stationed at every exit. Just to think of getting in trouble of any sorts, makes me quiver uneasily in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my ballpoint pen start to shake. It's a nervous habit, my hands shaking. Mom does the same thing, its most likely genetic. I wonder if-

"Miss Conweller!" I jump in my seat, startled by a sharp voice that cut through my previously wandering thoughts.

"Yes, s-sir?" I squeaked quietly, the words barely audible to human ears. I tried to sound confident, I tried to make it seem as though I wasn't day dreaming. But of course, luck isn't on my side as per usual.

"Did you not hear a thing I said, Miss Conweller? Or would you like to go back to dreaming about things that you'll never have?" Red, hot anger bubbled deep inside me. How dare he! I'm forever getting picked on by Mr. Dakota. It's like he enjoys seeing me completely panicked and terrified.

I opened my mouth to retort, but quickly closed it due to the menacing glare Mr. Dakota sent my way. I hung my head, letting my long, thin black hair fall into my face. Wispy, black strands cover my now pinking russet face. Just let him embarrass me and move on, I hate being humiliated.

"Care to answer me Miss Conweller? Surely you have enough mental capacity to do that." he sneered, I peaked out from behind my hair. He was wearing a malicious, smug look. As if he just accomplished something of great stature.

Faintly, I hear the snickers coming from my classmates. Their low, devious laughter cuts through my being. Slicing unmercifully through me, hurting me more then any words could. Why don't they just like me? What did I ever do to them? I'm just Kim. Little, invisible Kim Conweller. I've never hurt anyone, why are they so mean?

"No sir, I-I didn't hear you." I whispered, tears pricked at my tear ducts. But I won't let them fall, I won't show them how much they hurt me. Never.

"Yes, I knew as much. You need to set your priorities, Miss Conweller. Even though you will never be anything important to anyone, at least try to look as though you give a damn. Have some dignity." He spat, causing little specs of spit to fly onto my desk. Some snickers increased, while others audibly gasped at the brashness of Mr. Dakota's words. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my crushed ego.

Mr. Dakota didn't wait for a retort or protest, he simply turned his back to me, strolling back to the crooked chalk board with messy writing scrawled across it. He then, started teaching again. As though nothing had just happened, as if he didn't publicly humiliate me in front of my peers.

I was once again invisible. Once again I became unseen. My invisible "super power" turned itself on yet again. Is anyone willing to save me, being that I can't save myself? I wish I could, I wish I could just stand up and tell Mr. Dakota off. I wish I could just have a friend to confide in, someone to talk to. But of course, that someone won't be coming, my confidence won't shine through my timid demeanor. I feverently hope I don't remain invisible forever.

* * *

**AN:** Hello again! I think I'm on a roll with updating so far! My beta Mariel (I can honestly say that I completely forgot her fanfic account name! AHH!) doesn't have texting at the moment, so it's unbetaed right now, but hopefully she doesn't find anything epically wrong with it when she reads. Okay, so the next chapter will have our hottass wolfman Jared in it! But I believe he won't be acting the way we want him to, but fear not! It will all work out! The next chapter will be longer, I hope. I just wanted to get Mr. Dakota in there, for evil measure. Gosh, I really hate him. Anyway, just read, review and alert! Enjoy, my lovely readers!


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I'm not Stephenie Meyer. And if I was, Midnight Sun wouldn't have got put "on hold indefinitely".

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I sigh in relief, quickly gathering my books and ducking out of the classroom before the third bell rung. I walk more slowly, trying to catch a quick glimpse of him. Considering the fact that he hasn't been in school for the past two weeks, three days, four hours and forty-five minutes. Not that I'm keeping count or anything. I just miss him, and I'll never miss anyone but him. Jared, Jared Najala. The bane of my existence, the reason why I get up in the morning. My sole purpose for staying in this hell whole of a world. Wow, that sounded a bit too obsessive. Even for my taste.

I can't help but think that everything will get better, despite todays problems and yesterdays worries. Things will look up soon enough, I can just feel it. Call me crazy for dreaming for the ultimate unattainable boy, and the life that will go along with me being with him. Jared hasn't ever settled on one girl, he always has some airhead stuck on his arm. He isn't one for being a "one girl man" as they say. Every person within the female gender, and I'm sure some guys too, absolutely swoon when he smiles, laughs, when he does anything. This might seem like I picture him as a demi-god, but could you find anyone so perfect? Yeah, I didn't think so.

While being in my dazed state, I wasn't prepared for when someone suddenly smacked into my left shoulder, causing all of my books to fall straight to the floor. That left me to promptly fall in heap with my said books. I outwardly wince as my shoulder connected with the ground underneath me, and since I had a rather large bruise there thanks to my dearest Father, it hurt like hell. As always, he wasn't too happy with me last night, even though I didn't even try to acknowledge his existence. I really don't understand him, and I don't believe I ever will. Quite unfortunately though, he is my father. It's like I'm bound to him for the rest of my life, no matter how much I don't want to be.

Coming back to the real world around me, I sense someone shaking my already hurt shoulder. Effectively causing pain to shoot straight up my arm. I tried to not give into the pain, I'm not gonna show anyone how hurt I am. Vaguely I hear someone calling out for me, burly shadows of hands being waved frantically in front of my face come into my distorted line of vision.

"Great going Jake! You almost killed her." one deep voice muttered.

"What's wrong with her eyes? They look so... glossy. Like she's fucking high or something." another voice, slightly shakier than the last said.

"Naw guys, she just got a good look at me. You know no lady can resist me, Quil 'sexiest-Quiluete-Native-to-ever-live' Aterea. I mean look at _these_ guns!" a third voice exclaimed goodnaturedly, there was a hint of self induced truth behind his words.

My vision starts to restore itself, three figures stood before me. Two of them were rather skinny and tall. While the other was stockier, and more burly. Even from the kneeling position they were in and this angle on the ground, I instantly knew who the trio were: Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Aterea Jr. They were pretty well known on the rez. Being loud, slightly obnoxious and all around good looking, all three boys had their fair share of admirers.

With my sight restored fully, I see Jacob roll his eyes. Whilst Embry gives Quil a quick smack the head with the back of his hand. All three boys are smiling though, I note. No blood, no foul I guess.

"Oh yeah Quil man, you're just a regular Johnny Depp." Jacob jabbed dryly, with yet another eye roll. His hand, still on my shoulder, gives my body another firm shake. It takes all of my will power not to cry out right then and there.

"Yeah well, I don't see you getting at the _fineeee_ honeys up in here." Quil's arm suspended in mid air, his hand stretched out waiting for Jacob to slap it in return "Ya feel me, bro?"

Embry snorted, shaking his head back and forth. His broad shoulders shook with silent laughter, awaiting to be released. Jacob once again rolled his eyes, and slapped Quil's still outstretched hand away.

"Listen Will Smith, we needa get her some help. Enough fooling around."

"Fine" Quil huffed, annoyed that Jacob didn't appreciate his joke "Want me to get the nurse, Jake? Clearly, she has the hots for me."

"Quil man, you gotta stop hanging out with your grandpa." Embry said, it would seem as thought he was serious, except for the dimples that were beginning to show upon his cheeks.

"Pshhh" Quil rolled his eyes "Em, Old Quil is the biggest _playaaaa_ ever, man. If he doesn't teach me in the art of pimpin' it, then who will?"

I had to laugh at that one, my barely audible chuckles racked through my body. And with the amazing luck I have, my left shoulder connected with the floor once again. I grimaced, bitting my full bottom lip to keep from crying out, but no dice. I let out a sharp hiss, my eyes screwed closed tightly. Three voices were heard at once, all displaying genuine concern for me and my new-found injury.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want us to get the nurse?"

"Do you need Doctor Quil to make it all better, baby?"

Two simultaneous smacks could be heard clearly. I peeked my right eye open, and was greeted to the sight of both Jacob and Embry looking very exasperated, and slightly annoyed at Quil's antics.

"Dude, really?" Embry asked, one eyebrow rose.

"What?" Quil looked thoroughly confused.

Instead of answering though, Embry just shook his head. Not even bothering to give the highly confused Quil an answer to his previous question.

"Hey, are you alright there?" a soft voice mummured quietly.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry I bumped into you." I shyly state, my head ducked moving my thin, wispy hair to fall into front of my face.

"Hey now, it wasn't your fault" his hand pulled my chin up "All mine, no worries."

I must have looked nervous because suddenly both Embry and Quil were reassuring me.

"Yeah, no worries okay?"

"Yeah, Jake always bumps into someone. Too caught up thinking about Bella Swan."

"Quil" Jacob glared daggers at him, while a light blush appeared on his russet cheeks. Quil of course didn't look effected by Jacob's death glare, but instead just chuckled to himself.

"Only kidding bro" with a manly pat on the back, Quil and Embry rose from their kneeling spots on the floor.

Jacob got up as well, and extended a hand out to help me. Shyly, I peek out from behind my hair. Could I trust them? Would they just make me the receiving end of a joke once again? My instincts were to run away, hide from these seemingly harmless boys. But instead of listening to my thoughts, I went against them.

Tentatively I put my hand in his, awaiting the minute he takes it back and laughs in my face. Jacob smiles reassuringly, and pulls me up to stand at my full height of a staggering 5 foot 4 inches. Once again I put my head down, I was way too embarrassed to say anthing. Why, oh why did I have to go bumping into these three! I just wanted to be invisible again, to have no one notice me because I could basically die from embarrassment right about now! Just as my internal mind chatter was getting good, Embry interrupted me.

"Aren't you Kim? The girl that used to be in love with Jared Najala?"

My mouth popped open, forming an "O" shape. I can't believe he jus said that. .god. So now people know me as Jared Najala's stalker, lovely. Just the thing to make my day.

"H-How do you... W-What?" my shocked demanor would take the cake for The Understandment Of The Year. My mind raced, my heart starting beating so fast. How do I cover this up? How do I deny that without giving away the truth. That I'm _still_ in love with Jared Najala. Oh dear, this was bad. Very, very bad.

"Don't get upset... I-uh only thought it was you." his chocolate brown eyes looked concerned, a blush formed on his cheeks "Maybe I was wrong. Sorry." he mumbled the last part, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"No Em, I think you're right. You're Kim...Conweller right?" Quil's grin was slightly comforting, but not enough to calm my still racing heart.

"Yeah, that's right. So do you still like him then?" Jacob asked, as he casually leaned against the cold brick wall. He arms folded in front of his chest, a cheeky smirk on his face. The other two boys relaxed as well, just by seeing Jacob's calm and laidback demanor.

"Yeah, I still do." A small smile wisked on my face, just at the mere thought of Jared. I felt more relaxed, finally realizing that this trio isn't like the rest of the kids at La Push High School.

"Have you seen him lately?" Embry asked, his previous embarrassed state forgotten completely.

"Yeah, him and Paul Tamea are huge! Like Arnold on major 'roids when he was a fucking body builder!" We all chuckled goodnaturedly at Quil's antics. He's probably overeacting...or not.

I faintly see the outline of Jared's profile a bit of a ways down the empty hallway. His back to our little gossip circle. All of a sudden I see someone come out of the classroom he was standing in front of. A slighly shaking figure comes in my line of vision, one person came to mind: Paul Tamea. He was known to have quite the temper on him, but I never expected someone to shake in that way just out of anger.

"See what I mean." It was then that I realized that Jacob, Embry and Quil's eyes followed to who mine were currently fixated on.

"Whoa." I barely whispered.

"Yeah, I think they might be in some kind of gang or...cult or something."

"Steroids maybe?"

"Yeah they're pretty big, but nothing compared to these babies." Quil lifted up his right arm and flexed. We all rolled our eyes, best to ignore him I figure.

"Yeah well, I don't like it." Jacob glared at Jared and Paul "They're hiding something and it doesn't feel right."

"What did Billy say when you told him?" Embry questioned.

"He just blew it off like it was nothin' to worry about." Jacob huffed, clearly annoyed that his Dad didn't believe him.

"Don't worry Jake man, the Elders'll take care of it." Embry comfortingly said.

"Yeah man, the Elders wouldn't let any gangs in La Push" Quil said confidentiality. "Even if they are mando big."

Embry, Jacob and Quil laughed at his joke. Their laughter ringing througout the empty hallway.

"Watch what you say Aterea." A dark, quivering voice threatened.

Jacob, Embry and Quil all turned towards the menacing voice. What surprised me was that all three of them stood protectively in front of me. Sadly though, they also blocked my upclose view of the object of my affection. Even as I stood on my tippy toes, I couldn't see Jared one bit. I huffed, crossing my arms and sank back down to my normal height.

"Yeah, and if I don't?" Quil puffed out his chest slightly, taking a step forward towards Paul's still quaking figure. Jacob and Embry stood with him, both ready to fight if needed.

"Don't talk about things you don't undertand, little boy." Paul threatened once more.

"Little boy? Are you fucking kidding me bro?" And of course, Quil acted in a true Quilish way. He got in Paul's face, or really his shoulder. Quil was askin' for it, let me tell you.

It was then that Paul started violently shaking, his whole demanor shook with what I assumed was rage. Quil's eyes grew wide, but he didn't back down. Jared pulled Paul back forceably back, with a hand still upon his shoulder Jared turned to glare his amazing dark brown eyes at Quil.

"Leave it alone, you'll understand soon."

And with that, Jared pushed Paul down the hallway towards the exit doors. Paul, still shaking violently, called out once more.

"Just wait Aterea, I'm gonna _so_ _enjoy_ kicking your ass when it's your turn!" Jared have him one last hard push, and they were out into the senior parkinglot.

"What the hell just happened?"

We all just stood there, shocked at what just happened.

* * *

**AN:** Hello loves! Soo sorry I didn't get this out soon enough! THere's been a lot going on in my life lately, but I will try to update more often! This was betaed by saints212 (who is also my best friend, YAY MARI!), but only half of it 0.0 ....lettme know if it's good or not! And...GET ON THE REVIEW WAGON MY LOVES!


End file.
